kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles (Grand Prix Story)
Vehicles are the most vital piece in a race, along with your staff. Vehicles have many factors that must be balanced to perform properly on a given track. An important part in creating a good vehicle is having a good team build it, as well as upgrading the vehicle and it's parts. After you unlock a vehicle or drive, you must first research it before you can use it, which uses Research Points. The amount of research varies between vehicles. Research is also required when unlocking parts. After a vehicle races, it will need to be repaired. You can still train while it's being repaired, so get ready for the next race. Building a Vehicle When building a vehicle, it is important having a good team build it, as the experience of the team will ultimately decided on the stats of the vehicle, with a bad team possibly making the stats under the specification. Auras can also boost the effectiveness of the team. *'Dur' - Durability : It goes down over the course of the race. After it hits zero, the vehicle breaks (is destroyed permanently). As long as the vehicle does not break, it gets repaired after the race by your crew. You may forfeit a race to save your vehicle. *'Spd' - Speed : How fast a vehicle can potentially go. *'Acc' - Acceleration : How quickly a vehicle can get to max speed. *'Hndl' - Handle : Lets you turn at high speeds. *'Exp' - Expansion : How many parts may be installed *'Adv' - Advertising : Increases a sponsor's advertising effectiveness. *'Rep' - Repair : Vehicle repair time. *'On-Rd' - On Road : How well your vehicle performs on "On Road" tracks. *'Off-Rd' - Off Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Off Road" tracks. *'Icy Rd' - Icy Road : How well your vehicle performs on "Icy Road" tracks. Drives Image size is 40px - Reference For Image Placeholder Upgrading Upgrading is an important part of making sure your vehicle is in prime condition. When you upgrade a vehicle, you may choose to increase it's stats in Speed, Acceleration, Handle, or Durability. Each of these can be upgraded 5 times, with each upgrade on a specific stat costing more each time. Using auras is an important part of upgrading, as it gives an permanently increased boost to the stats of your vehicle. You can also level up a vehicle, which is done automatically as you use it in a race, and slightly raises its stats. Selling / Scrapping After you no longer want a vehicle or need room for another, you have 2 option: selling or scrapping your vehicle. Selling a vehicle gives you a set amount of money based on a percentage of how much the vehicle and attached parts cost. Research, however, takes into account the complexity of the vehicle, as well as how much you've use the vehicle, and will give you Research Points. Scrapping a vehicle is often the recommended choice unless you are very short on cash, as Research Points are vital in researching and upgrading. Vehicle List 1. Cars in pics are using Red/White paint 2. Max stats is based on lvl 6 cars and all upgrades using gold auras Highest Base Stat *Durability - SL Car (280) *Speed - Kairo Car (210) *Acceleration - Kairo Car (260) *Handling - Kairo Car (230) Trivia *At the moment you can only choose Roadster, but you'll unlock more types as you play. *You can rename your vehicles after they are built.